mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Kart Switch
Super Mario Kart Switch is a Mario Kart game for Nintendo Switch. It marks the return of Double Dash option, sport mode from Mario Kart Twin Dasher, and a new Free Racing mode. It includes also 16 players racing at the same time. Gameplay Like the other games in the franchise, SMKS is a Racing game where the goal is to be the first to cross the finish line in (usually) 3 lap races with 16 players each around varies tracks. It also brings the option of "Double Dash" and the "Triple Turbo" from Mario Kart: Triple Turbo, which uses the team racing - one character drives the vehicle, while the others use items. Bikes are not available in Double Dash and Triple Turbo races. The Update 1.0.1 features a feature that appeared in P-Floatie Riders: Floating, that is available by jumping and holding the X button. Default Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong Unlockable Characters Race Courses There are 8 cups in the game. The retro courses feature 2 courses from all of the games. Mushroom Cup * Mushroom Circuit * Spring Mountain * Yoshi's Icerink * Evening Forest Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Waterfall Cavern * Petey's Pipe Factory * Stormy Skies Star Cup * Yoshi Circuit * Dry Dry Oasis * Waluigi Arcade * Loch Dorrie Special Cup * Mushroom Street * Comet Museum * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Shell Cup * Toad Circuit (Original from MK7) * Donut Plains 2 (Original from SMK) * Mushroom Bridge (Original from MKDD) * Cheep Cheep Beach (Original from MKDS) Banana Cup * Choco Mountain (Original from MKSC) * Twisted Mansion (Original from MK8) * Daisy Circuit (Original from MKW) * Sky Garden (Original from MKSC) Leaf Cup * Koopa Beach 1 (Original from SMK) * Lakeside Park (Original from MKSC) * Waluigi Pinball (Original from MKDS) * Coconut Mall (Original from MKW) Lightning Cup * Mushroom City (Original from MKDD) * Banshee Boardwalk (Original from MK64) * Wario's Galleon (Original from MK7) * Rainbow Road (Original from MK8) Battle Courses New * Mario Kart Colosseum - This is a big stadium, with the 4 sides of the track based off ramps being colored. The first ramp is red, the second ramp is green, the third ramp is pink, and the fourth ramp is orange. The stadium's top is covered by hard glass. The seating surrounding the colosseum is full of Toad's and Koopa Troopa's. The course is paved. * Mushroom Maze - This battle course takes place in a secret cave maze. It features four paths leading to the main circle. The first path features a red light bulb, the second path features a blue light bulb, the third path features a green light bulb, the fourth path features a yellow light bulb, and the main circle features a crown-shaped light bulb with glowing rainbow light. * Lake Lamode - This battle course is based off Lake Kingdom from Super Mario Odyssey. Here, all coins are replaced by gold scale-shaped coins. The Lochladies are seen on a small circle-shaped sea. There are some rocks and there is a secret area what is a cave. * Biggest Star - This battle course takes place on a starry sky. The arena is shaped like a big star, with the same ceilings and glass walls. The seating is placed on the walls, and it's full Luma's, Penguin's, Star Bunnies and Cataquack's. The "bulbs" are placed on the walls, and are placed in that order: red, green, yellow, red, green, yellow. Retro * Battle Course 1 (Original from MKSC) - Now, the Battle Course 1 is located on a stadium, with statues of Mario, Peach, Wario and Bowser present on each side of the map, and a golden ATV statue on the middle of the battle course. Mario's side is red and blue, Peach's side is pink and white, Wario's side is yellow and purple, Bowser's side is green and orange, and the center is gold. It has glass barriers and a small river. * Battle Course 2 (Original from SMK) - This Battle Course 2 has many changes. The square-shaped holes disappear, replacing them with a mini-garden with two palm trees. The grass appears on the middle, and the battle course is enlarged. * Delfino Pier (Original from MKW) * Tart Top (Original from MKDS)